The Twoleg of Thunderclan
by Aquabreeze93
Summary: Nine months after the mysterious disappearance of her beloved cat, Rusty, Miranda Peck journeys into the woods to bring him home, once and for all. But what she finds may change her life... forever. Rewriting in progress. Check out the sequel!
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

**Hello there! This is actually Version 3 of this chapter. I keep going back and editing it when I look it over and realize that it's not as good as I'd once thought. So, I've changed some things- Hershey is now called Hattie, after the actual cat that Rusty's family adopted. This makes her canon. Also, Rusty was Miranda's high school graduation present instead of birthday present now. This way, we finally know how old she is! About time, right? Made some other small changes. Hope you enjoy it!**

**-Love, Aquabreeze/Rosepelt, 7/21/11**

The Twoleg of Thunderclan

By Zoe McDermott-Adler

Chapter 1: 

Lost and Found

Miranda Peck sat leaning against the forest-green decorative pillow in the painted white window seat of her room. Her room was comforting and neat- a sanctuary from her life. The walls were white beadboard, with pictures of sailboats and landscapes hung neatly in modern black frames. The floor, made of smooth, beautiful oak, was bare except for a circle-shaped area rug in the center of it, depicting a scene of pure white seagulls over blue-gray ocean waves, bordered in a circle of ivory. In the corner of the room, near the door, was a tall birch bookshelf, filled with books, and next to it, a plain white table that served as a desk, with a flat-monitor dell computer sitting squarely in the center. A black swivel chair with no cushions stood pushed in, waiting for someone to sit in it. Past the desk, the wall made a sharp 90 degree turn, and a tiny walk-in closet with white slide-away doors stood facing the window. It was filled with Miranda's clothes, mostly jeans and t-shirts. On the other side of the room was her bed, a mattress on a cart covered with forest-green sheets. It was covered in a rainbow of different-colored and different-sized blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. It was a small room, but cozy. The window seat was trapezoid-shaped to fit the windows, which were made up of two vertically-pointing glass rectangles, diagonally turned toward a bigger, more square-shaped window out a few feet. It looked over a small garden with tread-on dusty grass, with the exception of a wooden deck with patio equipment adjacent to the house and a small vegetable garden in the far corner. The view went past a low white picket fence to the untamed woods beyond.

It was those woods that Miranda stared at now, twirling her long black hair, her bright blue eyes filled with tranquil contemplation. She wore a lavender t-shirt, a small silver cross necklace, and jeans. Her bare feet lay stretched out on the other side of the window. She was deep in thought.

It was nine months to the date since her high school graduation present, an adorable orange tabby kitten named Rusty, had disappeared into those woods and never returned. Within two weeks, Miranda's parents, John and Cassandra, decided he was dead. "After all," her father had pointed out, "we can't really expect such a young and helpless cat to survive!"

Miranda clenched her teeth. _They _hadn't seen how fiercely Rusty had attacked and killed a stray wasp that somehow had made its way into her room, without getting stung even once. _They _hadn't seen the look in his eyes when he was playfighting with Smudge, the neighbor's black-and-white kitten. _They _hadn't seen his strength, his speed, the way he'd look out at the woods- that little something in Rusty that made him almost _wild_.

A slender brown tabby slipped in through the door, announcing her arrival into the room with a loud meow. It was Hattie. The Peck family adopted her after Rusty went missing. She padded across the floor and jumped into Miranda's lap, purring loudly.

Miranda smiled, and began to stroke Hattie's arched back. Hattie was different than Rusty; she was more affectionate, more accepting of house cat life. But Miranda loved her just the same.

As she sat there, she wondered about what had happened to Rusty. Where did he go? And why? Was he dead, like her parents thought? She sighed. There was only one way to find out. Look for him. _Again._

Miranda sat up, startling Hattie. Hattie jumped off Miranda's lap with a protest-twinged meow. Miranda walked past Hattie without a look, and walked down the carpeted stairs into the small galley kitchen. She tore a sticky note off a stack on the counter, and a black sharpie from the cup near the sink.

_Gone 2 look 4 Rusty. Yes, __again__. Back b4 dinner._

_-M :)_

_P.S. Happy First Day of Spring!_

She stuck the sticky note on the refrigerator, and slipped into a pair of old, worn pink flip-flops. She walked through the living room and was about to leave when-

"Good luck, Miranda."

Miranda jumped, and twirled around. No one was around except for Hattie, who sat regally at the bottom of the stairs, tail twitching, amber eyes fixated on her.

Miranda blinked in surprise. "Did… did you just say something?"

Hattie meowed, as if saying no.

Miranda smirked, shook her head, and walked out the back door, into the cloudy late afternoon. She hopped the picket fence with an energetic bound, and took off into the woods.

Over the next few hours, Miranda wandered the forest aimlessly, calling for Rusty until she was hoarse. But as usual, Rusty was nowhere to be found. As the clouds cleared, and the sky lit up with the sunset, Miranda collapsed in front of a large Sycamore at the edge of a clearing, sobbing.

_I failed. Again. _

She thought to herself. She was about to pick herself up and head home, when a cat-shaped white blur darted past her. Miranda took off after the fast-moving cat. It stopped, looked at her with wide eyes, dropped something brown and furry from its teeth, and ran off again, faster than before. Miranda was quick to follow.

She didn't lose sight of the cat as the forest whipped by them. She tripped on a pile of bramble, and nearly fell into a small clearing. She watched the cat's bushy white tail disappear into a hole. But then, she looked around.

Miranda was surrounded by cats! They all stared at her with the same eyes as the cat she had chased there. Then, all at once, they began to run around, like a panicked mob. The cats divided up. Plump cats nudged kittens into one hole, scrawny, older-looking cats ran as fast as their old, tired feet could carry them into another, kittens about the age Rusty had been when he had left made their way into another hole, and all the others into a large hole, with one exception. Two cats, one dark gray, and a light brown tabby kitten with white paws, went into a hole stuffed with herbs and grasses.

Miranda could make out an orange tabby trying to slip beneath a rock. There was something awfully familiar about this cat… Miranda gasped. She knew this cat. She called out pleadingly, her eyes brimming with tears of relief and joy-

"_Rusty!_"


	2. Chapter 2: Identity Crisis

**Thanks to all my Reviewers, ( and Becky, my friend, who helped me with the following Chapter and will be creating her own very soon) and as it turns out, Rusty DID wear his collar that day! Forget I wrote that, and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Cloudtail, what in Starclan is this? Why have you brought a Twoleg into the Thunderclan Camp?" Rusty said.

"I'm sorry, Firestar. I was hunting near the Great Sycamore when I caught wind of it. I guess it had already seen me before I did." Said the one called Cloudtail.

Miranda was confused. _Starclan? Thunderclan? Twoleg? Why was Rusty called Firestar? And why are the cats TALKING?_

"What's going on here?" Miranda blurted out.

The gray cat gasped. "The Twoleg! It knows our tongue!"

"Yes, I can see that, Graystripe," said Firestar.

Completely ignoring Graystripe's words, Miranda continued to speak, "Rusty, it's me, Miranda! Don't you remember me? I was your owner before you disappeared, five years ago!"

The words had barely left Miranda's mouth when murmurs of shock and anger began to fill the clearing.

"So!"

The four turned to see a pale tabby with dark stripes and a long tail coming out of the hole where the older cats had disappeared. "This is the great Firestar's Twolegs, come to take him back to their soft nest. Bah! Once a kittypet, always a Kittypet!"

"Really, Longtail, is that any way to talk to your leader?" said a calming voice.

A gray cat stepped out of the hole that was filled with herbs. "Shouldn't you be more respectful to the one that saved us all?"

"Bah! What do you know, Cinderpelt?"

"As medicine cat, I am Thunderclan's messanger to Starclan. I know a lot more than you do."

Graystripe could barerly keep from laughing.

Firestar turned back to Miranda. "Well, Miranda. The sun is setting, so I suppose you can stay here for the night. But in the morning you must be on your way."

"And will you come with me?" Miranda asked Firestar.

"I'm sorry, Miranda. But I will come by to say hello to you and Smudge every once in a while."

"All right. I'll miss you, Firestar!" Miranda kneeled down and gave Firestar a hug.

Firestar squirmed out of Miranda's grasp, but allowed Miranda to sleep outside his den.

The next morning, Miranda felt as if a fuzzy blanket had been draped over her. She rolled over and stretched her long, fuzzy... PAWS?

"What happened to me?"


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

**Once again, a BIG thank-you to all my reviewers! Enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

"Miranda? I'm glad to hear you're up so early. We have to hurry if we want to get to your Twolegplace before- Great Starclan!" Firestar stopped in his tracks, unable to believe his eyes.

Miranda had become… a cat! She had the markings of a Siamese, and striking blue eyes.

"H-hi, Firestar. I can explain. Well, actually, I can't, but I wish I could."

"What happened to you, Miranda? You're no longer a Twoleg!"

"I don't know, I… I had a dream…"

"What? Describe it."

"Well, I was at the Sycamore tree where I saw Cloudtail, and suddenly, a Blue-gray cat… I think there was lighter gray around her mouth… and a dark tortoiseshell with a very unique coat walked up to me…

"Bluestar and Spottedleaf! They used to be leader and medicine cat, but they both died."

"So that's what Starclan is. The place where cats go when they die!"

"Actually, Miranda, just clan cats. Now, tell me more about your dream."

"Right, my dream. So, they walked up to me… I was still a human… and… then Bluestar said…"

"In order to understand why Firestar must not come with you, you must become one of his kind."

"Then, Spottedleaf said…"

"You will be like him until the next Newleaf, unless you wish to stay."

"Then, Spottedleaf and Bluestar closed their eyes… there was this blinding flash of light… I could feel something happening to me… and then I woke up, and now look at me!"

Firestar closed his eyes in thought. "Never before did I realize Starclan had such power... well, it looks like you'll be here for a while. It's Newleaf now, so I guess you'll be here all through Leafbare."

"What's Newleaf? Is it like spring?"

"What's spring?"

"Never mind. Newleaf is the time when everything is reborn, right?"

"Yes."

"Thought so."

Miranda got up, and felt a little unsteady on her feet.

Firestar couldn't resist a _mrroww_ of laughter. "You're like a kit just learning to walk! Here, let me help you."

Firestar leaned against Miranda for just a minute, until Miranda found her cat legs. As they walked toward the rock where Miranda had spotted him just yesterday, Miranda couldn't help but wonder how Firestar was going to tell the Clan about this…

Firestar and Miranda looked toward the sky, the sun just beginning to come over the horizon. "Around this time, a few cats go on a dawn patrol of the Thunderclan borders… I suppose they will be the first to know…"

**How will the rest of Thunderclan react to Miranda's amazing transformation? Look for Chapter 4, coming next week!**


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery and Truth

**I can't find it in me to not stop thanking my many reviewers. You guys are the best! I'm working on a parody of Into the Wild and Bramblebelly and I are creating our own version of Warriors, so be on the lookout! Ah, well… Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

As the first light of dawn spread over the camp, Miranda and Firestar headed towards the Warriors' Den, where they would awaken those going on the dawn patrol and tell them how Miranda had mysteriously transformed into a cat.

As Miranda crept into the den, she saw many cats of all different colors and patterns with her newly acquired night vision. She recognized Graystripe and Cloudtail from the day before, and scores of others slept among them. "But will they accept me?" she wondered.

"Um, Firestar?"

"Yes Miranda, what is it?"

"Who's going on the Dawn Patrol?"

"Me, Cloudtail, Graystripe, Mousefur, Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Would you like to come?"

"Really? But I barely know anything about the clan!"

"I think it would be fitting if you came along. You need to familiarize yourself with the Thunderclan territory. Besides, I think you show promise. Perhaps, in time, you could be a strong warrior."

"Um, thanks."

"If you stay in here while I wake the dawn patrol, they might mistake you for someone from an enemy clan or a rogue, and they might attack you. I think it's best if you wait outside the den while I break the news."

"Sure thing."

Miranda walked outside of the den into the early morning and sat down. But she still wondered how Firestar would tell the dawn patrol, or how the clan would react, so she turned her head toward the den.

She saw Firestar nudging Cloudtail with his nose. He slowly started to stir. She heard him quietly, "Mmm. Sorreltail, didn't I tell you to stop kicking me? I don't care if you keep having that reoccurring dream where you're a rabbit. I-" Cloudtail opened his eyes and saw Firestar standing above him. "Firestar! I'm sorry. I forgot I had dawn patrol today."

"You're actually the first one up, Cloudtail. But you will not believe what happened. You know the Twoleg that chased you last night?"

"Yeah. What? Did she run off to bring the rest of her Twolegs to tear down our forest?"

Cloudtail's words angered Miranda, but anger quickly turned to excitement when she felt her claws unsheathe for the first time.

"No, Cloudtail. Miranda became a cat."

"WHAT!"

Two more cats woke with a start, one of them Graystripe. The other was a small brown cat, who was the first to speak.

"Cloudtail, did you receive a message from Starclan? Like Brambleclaw and Firestar?"

"N-no Mousefur. Firestar just told me that Miranda -became a cat!"

Graystripe fainted. Mousefur just sat there, mouth hanging open. Two cats, one a pale ginger color and the other a brown tabby, wriggled under Graystripe's weight, and both sat up.

The brown tabby spoke, "Graystripe, get off me, you stupid furball! I'm not your stupid Kittypet pillow!

Graystripe sat up. "S-sorry, Dustpelt. I fainted when Cloudtail told me what happened." He said.

"Which was what?" said the pale ginger cat, a female, judging by her voice.

"I think I'll let Firestar tell you that, Sandstorm. But we all have Dawn Patrol, so let's get a move on."

Firestar laughed. "Nice choice of words, Graystripe. It's no wonder you're deputy. Let's go."

All six cats sat up and walked out of the den. Firestar, Cloudtail, Graystripe and Mousefur simply blinked at the sight of Miranda, while Dustpelt and Sandstorm unsheathed their claws.

"Uh, Firestar, Who's this? Does this have something to do with your big news?" Sandstorm said.

Firestar walked over to Miranda and sat down next to her. "Dustpelt, Sandstorm, you remember Miranda from yesterday."

"You're joking!" Said Dustpelt.

"This is unbelievable!" Said Sandstorm. "How in Starclan did this happen?"

Miranda spoke up, and everyone except for Firestar and herself were surprised to hear Miranda's new feline voice. "I don't know, exactly. I had a dream…"

Then, Mousefur said, "In other words, you had a message from Starclan."

"I guess so. This is all really confusing."

"Well, we'll all explain everything on the way." Said Firestar.

"You mean the Twoleg is coming with us?" said Dustpelt.

"Miranda needs to familiarize herself with the territory."

"How long will she be staying with us?"

"In my dream, Spottedleaf said I'd be here until next Newleaf." Said Miranda.

"_Spottedleaf_ actually SPOKE to you? But, you're a Twoleg! And besides, isn't it Newleaf now?"

"Correction, Dustpelt. I _was_ a Twoleg. And Spottedleaf said _next_ Newleaf."

Mousefur spoke up, "Okay, we all have a little explaining to do. Miranda needs to learn the warrior code, and we need to figure out how and why this happened. Miranda, you'll also need a warrior name."

"Cool!" said Miranda.

"In the mean time, let's go! We have a lot more to do than usual." Said Firestar.

The seven cats got up and left the camp.

**What will Miranda's warrior name be? Will she adjust to clan life? Will the rest of Thunderclan, and the other clans, accept Miranda? Find out in Chapter 5, coming July 18th! In the mean time, review! And thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dawn Patrol

**Hi! I am very happy to present chapter 5! (And sorry I was a bit late) Now, if you can't wait until July 23rd for Chapter 6, then check out my parody, "Into the Weirdness." In the mean time, enjoy!**

The Twoleg of Thunderclan

Chapter 5

"All right everyone, you know the drill. Look for scents of enemy warriors!" Said Firestar. Miranda couldn't help but feel proud of Firestar, as he had gone from her little kitten to leader of the entire clan. She couldn't help but wonder how he felt about her. In fact, Miranda sort of felt an attraction towards Firestar, since they were both cats now.

As the seven cats passed a small hollow, Miranda saw Firestar talking with Sandstorm. She pricked up her ears to listen.

"And how are Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw?" Said Firestar.

"I talked to Cinderpelt and Dustpelt yesterday. Cinderpelt said that Leafpaw is doing very well with her Medicine Cat training. Dustpelt said Squirrelpaw has no respect for the Warrior Code. You know, Firestar, Squirrelpaw sort of reminds me of you." Said Sandstorm.

"Oh please. And I assume you were very quiet and well-behaved, like Leafpaw."

Sandstorm giggled. "You're right. Leafpaw's just special. Perhaps someday, Squirrelpaw will become a great leader. After all, she has your genes."

That sealed the deal for Miranda. She figured out that Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw were Firestar and Sandstorm's kittens. She felt somewhat heartbroken. But her attention was distracted when Mousefur spoke up.

"Now Miranda, this is the Thunderpath, which I think you know about. Twolegs ride Monsters on here. It can be very dangerous to cats."

"Yuck. I never realized how terrible a road and cars can smell!"

"Across the Thunderpath is the border with Shadowclan."

"Shadowclan? And will somebody please tell me what Thunderclan is?"

"Thunderclan is the name of our clan. There are four clans in the forest. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan. Windclan lives on a moorland, Riverclan lives on an Island in the river, and Shadowclan lives in the marshes across the Thunderpath.

"Can't we go over and say hello?"

Cloudtail snickered.

"No, Miranda," said Mousefur. "We would be attacked by Shadowclan Warriors if we were to cross into Shadowclan territory."

"What? You mean you cats actually fight, and have battles and stuff?"

Cloudtail burst out laughing and was soon rolling in the dirt, laughing and getting his beautiful white fur dirty.

He soon said, in between giggles, "You Twolegs are dumb!"

Firestar was soon standing over Cloudtail and hissing. "Cloudtail! You better be quiet, or I'll have you cleaning out the Elder's ticks!"

"Aw darn it! That's the third time since the gathering!"

Miranda snickered. She noticed Sandstorm was standing next to her, and she said to her surprisingly warmly, "You're a very lucky she-cat."

Sandstorm smiled and said "I know, Miranda. But thanks."

Miranda couldn't help but smile herself at Sandstorm's kindness. "She's nice. Firestar chose well." She thought.

Suddenly she heard Graystripe shout an alarm.

"Shadowclan Warrior! Attack!"

Graystripe barreled into Miranda and they rolled into an abandoned rabbit hole.

"Sorry about that. I have to protect you. Firestar's orders." Said Graystripe, and he got up.

"O-kay. Weird." Said Miranda to herself as Graystripe left

"Hey, don't ask me to make the rules." Graystripe called back as he ran towards the entrance.

Graystripe leapt out of the rabbit hole and started attacking the intruder. Miranda was terrified as she watched the clan cats in battle from the safety of the rabbit hole. After what seemed like forever, but was actually only a few minutes, Firestar pulled the intruder onto its belly. Firestar spoke first,

"Nightwing! What are you doing on our territory?

The all-black Nightwing suddenly looked ashamed of herself. Eyes downcast, she muttered, "Hunting."

"What! Shadowclan has been stealing prey from us?"

"Actually, no. I chased this vole across the Thunderpath. Shadowclan is in need of prey and vole is Blackstar's favorite."

"Oh. I see. Well, Nightwing. You can go back onto your own territory. And take the vole. It belongs to Shadowclan."

Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Firestar." Nightwing got up and streaked across the Thunderpath.

Mousefur went over to the rabbit hole and helped Miranda out of the rabbit hole. "And that is exactly what would happen if you were caught sneaking onto enemy territory." She said.

The rest of the day's dawn patrol went quite smoothly. Miranda got the grand tour of everything from Fourtrees to the training hollow. When they got back to camp, the news of Miranda's transformation was all over the camp. Apparently one of the Warriors had only pretended to be asleep when the dawn patrol was notified. Everyone, except the other dawn patrol members, from the oldest elder to the smallest kit, was amazed to see

Miranda walk into the camp as a cat. But their attention was directed away from the crowd when Cinderpelt walked up. "Firestar! I must speak to you in my den.

Miranda did not eavesdrop on Firestar and Cinderpelt. Firestar knew about Miranda's eavesdropping before the dawn patrol, so Firestar checked behind him every few pawsteps. Once inside the medicine cat's den, he checked the entrance one last time, then turned to Cinderpelt. "All right. What is it, Cinderpelt?"

"There's a new prophecy."

**Dun-dun dunnn! What is the newest prophecy? Does it have something to do with Miranda? What will her Warrior name be? Find out in Chapter 6, coming July 23rd! In the mean time, read my parody and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Prophecies and Ceremonies

**Hi! Chapter 7 coming July 31st, Check out "Into the Weirdness" chapter 3 coming soon, blah blah blah. (Boy, I'm predictable, aren't I?)**

Chapter 6

"A new prophecy? You can't possibly be serious, Cinderpelt." Firestar was amazed to hear the words coming out of his own mouth. "And with all that's happened in the past few days… there must be a connection. What does the prophecy state?"

Cinderpelt closed her eyes. "It was Bluestar and Spottedleaf who spoke… they told me,

"Sky will live forever."

Firestar thought hard. "Miranda! They're talking about Miranda! I was planning on calling her Skypaw. Starclan must know about that already."

"Miranda's eyes are the color of the sky. I'm guessing that's your reason."

"You know me so well."

Graystripe stuck his head into the den. "Hey, Firestar? If you're going to give Miranda her Warrior name, now would be the time to do it. It's almost sunset."

"I'll be right there, Graystripe."

And with that, Firestar walked out of the Medicine cat's den.

All the members of the Morning's dawn patrol, with the exception of Firestar, proudly stood beside Miranda at the base of the highrock. Miranda was shaking in every part of her body. She had no idea what would happen to her now. "Did I do something wrong?" she thought.

Firestar crawled up from his den onto the Highrock. As he spoke, Miranda could hear his voice ringing throughout the camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the highrock for a clan meeting."

Soon Miranda was surrounded by cats.

"Are we going to throw the Twoleg out of Thunderclan?" Miranda could've sworn that was Longtail's voice.

"Miranda!" Firestar's voice boomed. "Step forward."

Terrified, Miranda stepped out of the safety of her friends and into the lonely space beneath the highrock.

"I call upon my Warrior ancestors in Starclan to look down upon this young cat. And now, I give you your warrior name. I pronounce you… Skypaw!"

The cats around Skypaw began to chant her new name. "Skypaw! Skypaw!"

"Graystripe! Will you be willing to train her?"

"Yes, Firestar." Said Graystripe. He went up next to Skypaw and they touched noses.

"Skypaw, I pronounce you an apprentice of Thunderclan!"

Cheering rang out. Graystripe told Skypaw that she had to sit silent vigil beneath the Highrock tonight. She nodded her head, and sat silently outside the Leader's den until the sun came up.

**Will Skypaw become a full-fledged warrior? When she goes to her first gathering, what will the other clans think of her? Will the latest prophecy be fufilled? Find out in Chapter 7, coming July 31st!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbeat

**Here is Chapter 7, and Chapter 8 is coming August 5th!**

Chapter 7

At Dawn, Skypaw walked to the Warrior's den to wake up her mentor, Graystripe. She had barely made it halfway past the Elder's den when a white bundle of fur and energy whizzed up to Skypaw. "Hi! You must be Skypaw! I'm Whitepaw!"

"Hi."

"You're practically a clan celebrity! C'mon! Let me introduce you to the rest of the apprentices!"

"Ok."

Hesitant at first, Skypaw followed Whitepaw to the Apprentice's den, where three other cats waited eagerly to meet the famous Twoleg-turned-apprentice.

First, Whitepaw introduced Skypaw to a dark ginger she-cat.

"This is Squirrelpaw," said Whitepaw

"Oh! You're one of Firestar's kits!" said Skypaw.

"Yeah, me and Leafpaw. Hold on, I'm going to go wake her up." Said Squirrelpaw, and she ducked into the den.

Soon, Squirrelpaw came out with a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. She introduced Skypaw to her sister, Leafpaw, "She's the Medicine cat's apprentice."

"That's nice."

"It should be. The medicine cat is the most powerful cat in a clan, besides the leader, that is."

And so, Skypaw got to know Leafpaw, Whitepaw, and Squirrelpaw, and the rest of the apprentices, Spiderpaw, and Shrewpaw, until their mentors, Mousefur, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Brackenfur and Thornclaw, came to get everybody so they could go train, all except for Leafpaw, who headed over to the Medicine cat's den for training.

"Skypaw, are you ready to go?" said Graystripe.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Do you know the hollow we passed on the Dawn Patrol yesterday?"

"Yes."

"We call that the training hollow. It is abundant in mice, which is the easiest of prey, so we use it to practice basic hunting skills."

"All right, I understand. Let's go!"

The twelve cats began their trek to the training hollow.

As they walked through the morning, Skypaw noticed that Spiderpaw was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

Spiderpaw looked away and mumbled "sorry" as he edged slightly away from her.

"Why'd he look at me like that?" Skypaw whispered to Whitepaw.

Whitepaw whispered back, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but those eyes of yours are quite entrancing. They might end up catching you a few cute toms or so in the end! And Spiderpaw is one of the nicest."

"Really?" Skypaw looked at Spiderpaw again. _He is kind of cute…_ she thought.

But before she could ponder it further, she noticed that they were staring face-to-face. Skypaw looked down, and her cheeks felt hot. Spiderpaw almost did the exact same thing, except at that very moment he banged right into a tree.

_Mrrowws_ of Laughter spread throughout the clearing. Spiderpaw was unconscious, but Mousefur managed to get him onto her back and headed back to the camp so Cinderpelt and Leafpaw could take a look at him.

They reached the clearing, and had a very productive morning of training. After the group ate some mice they had caught for lunch, Graystripe took Skypaw on an Afternoon patrol of the Riverclan border. As Skypaw sighted a mouse near the border, she killed it before she could pass borders. But then, a glint of white fur caught her eye.

A tom Riverclan apprentice stood on the other side of the river, staring. Skypaw stared at the apprentice, stupefied by him. They stared for what seemed like forever. Then Skypaw heard Graystripe calling her, and she took one last glance at the mysterious tom, picked up the mouse and scampered away.

She couldn't focus for the rest of the patrol. Who was that apprentice. She didn't know, but she felt she was in love.

**Oooh! Love triangle, perhaps? Review, and wait for Chapter 8, coming August 5th. I've already started on it, so I might actually finish in time! Yay! Over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Visiting

**Hello fellow aliens! I've been BURSTING with ideas for this chapter, so I'm glad I can finally share it with the world. Chappie 9 will be here August 10th. And then there won't be any updates at least until the 20th, because I'm going on vacation on the 12th, and then my Birthday is on the 19th. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

After arriving back at camp, the sun was already setting. Skypaw grabbed a juicy vole from the fresh kill-pile and started to eat it, but then she realized that she was eating the same wildlife she used to take pictures of as a Twoleg, and ended up spitting it out. So much had happened in the past few days that Skypaw didn't realize how quickly she had been adapting. She decided to take it a little slower from then on. Skypaw headed to the medicine cat's den to check on Spiderpaw.

Spiderpaw was very dazed and napping. Skypaw went up to Leafpaw, who was sorting herbs. "How's Spiderpaw?" Said Skypaw.

"Better." Said Leafpaw. "He took a pretty nasty bump into that tree. He might have a permanent mark on his head. He must have been very distracted to run into it like that."

"Uh, right. Must've seen a rabbit somewhere or something." Skypaw didn't want to admit that she might've had something to do with Spiderpaw's injury. But then Firestar came up to her. "Skypaw, may I talk to you?"

"Um, sure, Firestar."

Skypaw followed Firestar into his den beneath the Highrock. She had never seen what the inside looked like before, so she was surprised to see it was nothing but a dark, lonely cave. "So, um, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Firestar?"

"Tonight there will be a gathering at Fourtrees. I plan to have you come with Graystripe. I just want to warn you of what might happen. There is usually a slight uproar at a gathering when a rogue or a Kittypet is accepted into a clan. It could get even worse when they hear of a Twoleg being accepted."

"Can't my transformation stay a secret among Thunderclan?" Said Skypaw, as she thought of the Riverclan apprentice. _What will happen if HE finds out?_ She thought to herself.

"No. That wouldn't be fair to the other clans. But more to the point, I think we're both curious as to whether the other Twolegs miss us. That's why Graystripe and I will be taking you back to Twolegplace before the gathering to visit smudge."

Skypaw was eager to visit her parents, and Smudge, and Hershey, the she-cat they had picked out after Firestar disappeared, so she was only too happy to go with her mentor and Firestar.

The three of them trekked through the forests towards Twolegplace. Skypaw could barely contain her excitement. Finally, they reached it. Just as they had hoped, Smudge and Hershey stood outside of the most familiar Twoleg nest. "Smudge!" Firestar called out as he and Skypaw ran towards the house. Graystripe stayed in the forest, since he didn't know them.

Smudge saw Skypaw running towards him, but he didn't run towards her. _Who's the strange cat?_ He wondered. _Must be one of Rusty's clanmates. _Then he saw Firestar running with her, and his first thought was _Wait until Rusty hears about Miranda's disappearance._ "Hey, Rusty! Who's the other cat?"

"You won't believe me." Said Firestar as he embraced his old friend. "And my name's Firestar now. I'm the leader of Thunderclan."

"The leader? Cool. Here's the something YOU won't believe. Miranda went missing!"

"No she didn't. She's standing right here."

"What do you mean-"

Skypaw spoke up. "I'm Miranda."

Hershey spoke up. "You're kidding, right? The girl who used to take care of me is A CAT!"

Smudge had fainted. It didn't take long for him to come to. "Wow. Does this Starclan of yours have that much power?"

"Apparently." Said Firestar.

"How are Mom and Dad?" Said Skypaw.

"They miss you." Said Hershey. "A lot."

"Well, they'll have to wait at least four season changes to see me again." Said Skypaw. "And my name's Skypaw now. I joined Thunderclan."

"It was nice to see you again, old friend!" Said Firestar. He and Skypaw started to walk away.

"Take us with you." Said Hershey and Smudge.

"What?" Said Firestar. He turned around. "Did- did you just ask us to come with you? But haven't you both been fixed?"

"They unfixed me." Said Smudge.

"I was never fixed." Said Hershey. "And we both never lost our claws."

"Why do you want to come?"

"Everyone else we know has joined Thunderclan, so it's only fair if we join to."

"Give me time to think about this. I'll be back in two sunsets with an answer. In the mean time, Skypaw and I have to get to a gathering." Firestar and Skypaw turned and walked away.

**Duh-duh-dunn! Okay, now it's your turn. Now you, the readers, get to vote whether Smudge and Hershey join the clan! Write your answer in your review before August 10th, and the answer will be revealed in Chapter 9. And if you want them to join, tell me the names you would give them. Okay, now the suspense-building questions:**

**Will Smudge and Hershey be allowed to join? (You decide!) How will the other clans react to Skypaw at the gathering, and what about the mysterious Riverclan apprentice? Who is he? How will he react? Find out in Chapter 9, coming August 10th! **

**P.S. Read Yellowfur's story, Treeclan. It's awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9: Amazed

**Hi everyone! I'm happy to say that Hershey and Smudge were voted into the clan in a landslide victory! Again, this will be the last chapter till the 20th, because I'm going on vacation and then it's my birthday:) Okay, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

After Skypaw and Firestar arrived back at the camp, Firestar leapt up onto the highrock, where his clan was already waiting for him. "Cats of Thunderclan!" His voice boomed as far as they could hear. "I have chosen the cats to attend tonight's gathering. They are… Graystripe, Dustpelt, Mousefur, Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Longtail, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Skypaw…"

Skypaw's stomach flipped as she heard her name called.

"…Spiderpaw, Shrewpaw, and Whitepaw. If you have heard your name called, then follow me to Fourtrees." And with that, Firestar leapt down from the highrock and began to walk away.

The cats who had been called hurried to catch up with Firestar, Spiderpaw among them. He had made a quick recovery after Skypaw's brief visit that afternoon, and seemed unchanged. Spiderpaw had even escaped a mark on his forehead. Skypaw saw him and Whitepaw trot past her, but then Whitepaw stopped and looked back. "Come on, Skypaw!" She coaxed. Skypaw cautiously stood up and trotted up to her and Spiderpaw. Skypaw looked at the two cats with fear, Whitepaw gave a comforting smile, and the three walked at the back of the crowd. After a few minutes, Skypaw spoke up. "I'm scared," she said.

"Don't worry, Skypaw. If the other cats so much as give you a dirty look, they're going to pay," said Spiderpaw.

Skypaw tried to take Spiderpaw's words to heart, but then she remembered the one other cat in particular who she hoped did not hate her once her true identity was revealed. The Riverclan apprentice. Skypaw didn't even know his name. A simple gaze from across the river was all either of them needed to create a powerful bond deeper than themselves. Skypaw wanted to find and meet this mysterious tom before the gathering. Her only hope was that he be there.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at Fourtrees. Skypaw couldn't understand why the clan just stopped at the edge. She cocked her head through the crowd and saw Firestar just standing there. Then, he flicked his tail, and the cats of Thunderclan flooded down into Fourtrees.

Skypaw didn't run down with the rest of the clan. Instead, Skypaw scanned the immense blanket of cats, familiar ones and unfamiliar ones, until she a familiar face within a group of cats that looked like they had been swimming. Her heart leapt. It was him! Skypaw recognized him by his eyes, which were a mesmerizing sea-green color, and what had caused her to stand there for so long a few days ago. She felt excited, but at the same time incredibly nervous. She heard Spiderpaw calling her, and she leapt down into the clearing.

Skypaw pushed through what seemed like thousands of cats stretched through the small clearing. She was quick to avoid Spiderpaw and Whitepaw, for she didn't want them to find out about what could be a secret love. At last, she saw him, sitting alone by the great rock. He turned around and saw Skypaw, and an embarrassed smile spread across his face. Skypaw went up to him cautiously, for she was embarrassed herself. She sat down right in from of him, for both had a lot of explaining to do.

"Hello," said Skypaw.

"Hi," said the Riverclan tom. "You look familiar."

Skypaw laughed, remembering the day they stared from across the river. "So do you. My name's Skypaw. I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"I'm Mistpaw." He said.

"Hey Skypaw, there you are! We've been looking for you," said Whitepaw. All the apprentices gathered around her and Mistpaw. "Hi guys," said Skypaw. "This is Mistpaw. He's from Riverclan."

Whitepaw cast a sly grin across her face. Skypaw was about to ask her why, but then the leaders stepped onto the great rock.

A hush fell over the clearing. All eyes turned to face the great rock. Skypaw began to get butterflies in her stomach. Part of her wanted to run and hide in the bushes. She managed to stay where she was, but she was either trembling or perfectly still due to fear.

Leopardstar spoke first, then Blackstar, then Tallstar. Their talks went quite smoothly. The fact that Firestar was the last to speak did not make it any easier for Skypaw. When he took center stage, every bone in her body was trembling.

"Three sunsets ago, a Twoleg came to our camp." He began.

All the cats except for those from Thunderclan gasped in terror.

"Her name was Miranda, and as it turns out, she used to be the Twoleg that owned me when she was a Kittypet."

More gasps followed. "Traitor!" shouted a Windclan cat.

"Even more surprisingly, she knew our tongue."

More gasps.

"The next day brought a complete shock. The Twoleg actually had become a cat."

Gasps of shock broke out. Mistpaw's eyes were as wide as a fish's.

"She described a dream where Bluestar and Spottedleaf came to her and turned her into a cat. We took it as a sign from Starclan, and she was accepted into the clan."

Pandemonium broke out. "Starclan does not have that much power!" cried one cat. "I've heard of Rogues and Kittypets being accepted, but this is ridiculous!" shouted another. "Thunderclan has gone crazy!" "A Twoleg being accepted is completely and utterly stupid! It's against the warrior code!"

Mistpaw was dumbfounded by the news, and his eyes got bigger and bigger.

If Skypaw was still a Twoleg, she surely would have cried. She was miserable beyond belief, and was afraid of what Mistpaw would say when he found out it was her, let alone how the other clans would treat her.

"Skypaw, could you step up onto the Highrock so the other clans can see?"

Now it was Skypaw's turn to be shocked.

A couple of cats from Thunderclan cried out in Annoyance.

Mistpaw's eyes got even bigger, and he was staring right at her. "Skypaw? YOU'RE the Twoleg? I…. I…"

"Firestar, Please! Now that's just cruel! Don't you think Skypaw's been through enough already?" Said Graystripe.

"No, Graystripe, It's OK. I'll go up," said Skypaw. And without another word, Skypaw sat up, took a glance at her friends, and walked onto the Highrock.

She stood to face the crowd. She tried to look as if she was not afraid, but it was overwhelmingly hard. She could barely stop herself from running away. But then she looked down at the other cats, she didn't she looks of anger. Instead, they were looking at her with wonder and awe. But one cat cried, "I still don't see how that would prove it. How do we know that she's the Twoleg?"

Some of the other cats nodded in agreement.

Firestar whispered in Skypaw's ear, "Skypaw, I'm going to ask you some questions about your life as a Twoleg, my Kittypet life and your dream. OK?"

Skypaw nodded.

"Skypaw," Firestar said. "What was my Kittypet name?"

"Rusty," said Skypaw.

"What-" Firestar began.

"That's enough!" Boomed a voice.

Two silvery glowing figures floated down from the sky and into the clearing.

Everyone gasped. "It's Bluestar and Spottedleaf!" said a Shadowclan cat.

"That's right," said Spottedleaf. Then Bluestar spoke. "And, yes, this is the Twoleg. How can you deny the word of a former prophecy-holding cat?" She flicked her tail at Firestar. "Why would he lie? Everything is going smoothly in the clans. So there's no reason." Spottedleaf stepped forward "And for those of you who think we of Starclan don't have that kind of power, you're wrong. We have only used it when we truly need to, and that has not been necessary until now."

Some cats would have begged to differ, but not in the face of Starclan, so none spoke to challenge the two. Bluestar nodded in satisfaction, and the two floated back up into the sky and vanished. All stood in overwhelmed silence for a while, until Firestar spoke. "Starclan has spoken. This gathering is over." And with that, everyone began to leave.

**Well? What do you think? Tell me, please! Suspense-building questions, do your stuff:**

**What does Mistpaw think of Skypaw now? What about the other clans? What do they think? Does Whitepaw know anything about Mistpaw and Skypaw's secret romance? Will Skypaw's life ever be the same again? (Well, no, but it's not supposed to be that obvious!) Find out in Chapter 10, coming August 20th!**


	10. Chapter 10: Chances

**Hello! Have I kept you waiting? That's the point! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hee-hee. Okay, since you have all been waiting so patiently, let's say… August 23rd? You like? Good! Okay, and now, the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

Chapter 10

Skypaw stood petrified at the Highrock. Most cats went home silently, bewildered that they had been in the presence of Starclan itself, in the form of Bluestar and Spottedleaf, two of the most legendary Thunderclan cats since the time of the great clans, who had defended Skypaw. Some nodded in acknowledgement of her as she left. Skypaw just stood there, unable to believe what had happened. But, just when she was about to head back to camp, Mistpaw stepped up to the Highrock. "Hi, Skypaw," he said.

Skypaw turned away from him. "Don't," she choked on her words. "Don't act like this changes anything! Now that you know I'm really a Twoleg, we can never be… well… you know…"

"Why?" said Mistpaw in a sudden warrior-like voice. "I still care about you like I did when we stared from across the river. Don't think for one minute that this can't be possible just because of who you truly are. You're a cat now. What does it matter anymore? I… I really care for you, Skypaw. Nothing can change that. Nothing at all."

Skypaw looked up at Mistpaw with big blue eyes filled with thanks. He glanced around the clearing, making sure no one else had heard him. Then Mistpaw heard his mentor calling, and with one last look, he disappeared into the bracken.

Skypaw stood alone on the Highrock. Then, Whitepaw and Spiderpaw appeared. "Skypaw?" Said Whitepaw. The two stepped onto the Highrock, gathered on either side of her, and helped her off it. "It's okay now, Skypaw. It's over. You did it." Said Whitepaw.

"That was truly amazing," said Spiderpaw. "By the way, who's the Riverclan apprentice?" The latter part of his sentence had a touch of hostility in it.

"No one," said Skypaw. "And it wasn't me that proved myself. It was Starclan!" She was overwhelmed, and looking forward to a nice long sleep. So much had happened! 1 week ago, if you had told her as Miranda, still a Twoleg, that she was going to find her lost cat, join a wild cat clan, and start to believe in something she didn't know existed, all in three days, she would have thought of you to be crazy. But now, her whole life had changed. In just three days, she already had friends, a very close tom-friend, respect, and a good teacher, which was hardly what could be said about her Twoleg life.

As the three apprentices approached the Thunderclan camp, Skypaw realized that the whole of Thunderclan was waiting for her. Firestar stood at the Highrock. He turned his head to make sure she was there, and then, with a smile, he turned his head towards his clan and flicked his tail.

Everyone began chanting, "Skypaw! Skypaw! Skypaw! Skypaw! Skypaw!" Graystripe, Longtail, Firestar, even Whitepaw and Spiderpaw. Skypaw was moved. They were congratulating her! As the chants continued, Skypaw got her strength back and started walking through the crowd. Firestar flicked his tail again and the chants stopped, and the clan moved back. Skypaw turned to face Firestar. "Skypaw," he said. "By proving yourself worthy to live among us, you have shown incredible courage. After consulting with Graystripe, we agree that you are ready to receive your warrior name. Now, I call-"

"Stop," said Skypaw.

The clan gasped, Whitepaw and Spiderpaw in particular. "Surely Skypaw would jump at the chance to become a warrior!" Spiderpaw muttered to Whitepaw.

"Thank you, Firestar and Graystripe," Skypaw said. "I am flattered that you think I am ready to receive my warrior name. But I have yet to learn the Warrior Code. I barely know how to hunt and battle. I think it is best if I continue my apprentice training."

The clan began to murmur. Firestar flicked his tail again for silence. "You are a wise cat, Skypaw. You may keep your apprentice name for now. We honor your courage at the gathering." He said.

"Oh, please. I didn't do anything. Starclan defended me," Said Skypaw.

The cats who attended the gathering nodded in agreement. "That is true. You still were very brave by stepping on the Highrock. But if you say so." Firestar said to Skypaw. "This meeting is over." He said to his clan. The cats of Thunderclan began to walk to their separate dens. Graystripe came over to Skypaw. "You've been through enough in the past few days," he said. "I'm going to let you rest tomorrow."

"Thank you, Graystripe," Skypaw said. And without another word, she padded to the apprentice den. Whitepaw helped her curl up once inside, for last night she had sat vigil, an unusual thing for an apprentice, and had yet to learn to curl up like a cat. She felt a bit weird about the way she was curled up at first, but before she knew it, she was asleep.

Late into the night, Whitepaw lay awake, tossing and turning. She looked over at her friend, sound asleep. _Poor thing_, she thought. _Skypaw doesn't know having a relationship with one from another clan is against the warrior code._ Whitepaw looked away again. _Tomorrow, I have to warn her. But it won't be easy. They're practically in love._ She sighed. _I have to. Who knows what will become of her otherwise?_ Whitepaw felt sleep coming, and began to drift away from consciousness. _Tomorrow,_ she thought. And Whitepaw fell asleep.

**Soooo? Whaddya think? Review! No suspense-building questions today, but look for chapter 11 coming August 23rd!**


	11. Chapter 11: Shock at Midnight

**Hello all! And welcome to another exciting addition of my fanfic! I realize that in the past few weeks or so, I have forgotten to thank my reviewers. So thank you one and all! But I haven't gotten many reviews, so keep those reviews coming. I like to know when the chapter is a bad one, and how I can improve. And now, on with the story! )**

Chapter 11

Early in the morning, before sunrise, Skypaw felt a nose nudge her belly. She opened her eyes to see Whitepaw standing above her, her yellow eyes filled with worry. "Whitepaw? What's wrong?" she asked. "Come outside," said Whitepaw. "There's something very important I need to talk to you about."

A weary Skypaw silently dragged herself out of her comfortable spot on the floor, and followed Whitepaw out of the apprentices' den, across the camp, and deep into the dark forest. Finally, after a long, long walk, Whitepaw crawled into an abandoned rabbit hole and beckoned for Skypaw to do the same. Skypaw smiled at the sight of the rabbit hole, for she was relived that she would finally get to hear what Whitepaw had to say, and she realized it was the exact same rabbit hole that she had hidden in when the Dawn Patrol attacked Nightwing just four days ago. She crept in silently and sat down next to her friend. "All right, what is it Whitepaw?" she whispered.

"Do you know that Riverclan apprentice?" Said Whitepaw.

"Mistpaw? What about him?"

"Listen to me Skypaw. I know about, well, you know."

"Oh, that." Said Skypaw with a laugh. "What's wrong with it?"

"Why do you think Mistpaw tries to keep your relationship a secret to Riverclan? Think, Skypaw. It's against the Warrior code!"

Skypaw was taken aback. "No…" she said. "That… that can't be…"

"I'm afraid so, Skypaw."

Skypaw was suddenly very afraid. "You're… you're just jealous that I have someone like him, and… and you don't!" Skypaw burst out of the rabbit hole and ran away in the direction of the camp. "Skypaw! Come back!" Whitepaw called to her friend. "What have I done?" she said with a sigh.

After a long, gloomy trek back to camp, Whitepaw reentered the apprentice den, where four other apprentices slept. Skypaw, still awake, gave Whitepaw a look of fear, sadness, and anger. As the first light of dawn crept into the camp, Whitepaw curled up on the other side of the den and tried to catch some more sleep.

**Will Skypaw and Whitepaw ever be friends again? Will it end up being Mistpaw and Skypaw or Spiderpaw and Skypaw? Find out in Chapter 12, coming August 27th!**


	12. Chapter 12: Forget what you know

**Wow! Are we really on Chapter 12 already? Boy, time flies when you're having fun! Hope you've been having fun too! I'm not going to put out exact dates anymore, because school starts tomorrow (evil school system) and I'll probably have homework. I'll try to get it out on a Saturday or a Sunday. Okay, on with the story!**

Chapter 12

At dawn, Skypaw was awakened by hissing at the gorse tunnel. "Riverclan Warriors!" Rainwhisker sounded the alarm. Warriors and apprentices came running out to attack the invaders. As Skypaw cautiously ran towards the entrance, Firestar ran up to her. "Skypaw, go to the nursery and stay with the kits! You haven't learned how to fight yet, and I don't want to lose you! Move!" Firestar turned and started fighting with a Riverclan Warrior. Skypaw streaked away from the commotion, praying that Mistpaw wasn't among the cats fighting. She ducked into the nursery, where the kits slept, oblivious to the whole thing. Skypaw watched the rest of the battle from the nursery.

Blackclaw and Rainwhisker were engaged in the fight of their lives. "You can't win, Blackclaw!" Yelled Rainwhisker. "Oh, you're wrong about that!" Blackclaw saw an opening and bit Rainwhisker's neck. Rainwhisker tried to fight him off, but he couldn't, and he dropped under Blackclaw's weight and died.

"Rainwhisker! No!" Whitepaw called after her friend. She was so distraught, that she didn't see a Riverclan apprentice leaping towards her. He hit her, hard. Whitepaw struggled, and felt this was the end, until a dark brown bundle of fur knocked the wind out of Whitepaw's attacker. "Shrewpaw!" said Whitepaw.

"Don't worry, Whitepaw, I'll hold them off! You get to Cinderpelt!" said Shrewpaw. Whitepaw limped to the medicine cat's den, hurt, but alive.

Meanwhile, Riverclan was beginning to falter. "Retreat!" Called Leopardstar, and Riverclan let go of the Thunderclan cats and bounded into the forest. Thunderclan watched them, bewildered.

"Why did they attack us?" said Ashfur.

"I don't know," said Firestar. "But that is a mystery best pondered later. In the mean time, we need to take care of the injuries."

"Firestar…" said Mousefur. "Rainwhisker's dead."

Firestar ran over to where Mousefur was standing over Rainwhisker's lifeless body. "Great Starclan. Poor Rainwhisker." He and Mousefur then dragged his body to the base of the Highrock, and he leapt on it. "May all cats old enough to catch their prey join me for a meeting beneath the Highrock."

Thunderclan cats limped and dragged to the Highrock, hurt in the battle. "Today we have lost a brave warrior." Began Firestar once his clan was all there. "Rainwhisker. It would take the strength of two warriors to replace him. Thunderclan will grieve for his death, and may Starclan welcome him with honor." He leapt down and lined up with the rest of Thunderclan to share tongues with Rainwhisker for the last time.

Later that day, Skypaw went to visit Whitepaw in the medicine cat's den. "Hi, Whitepaw," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well," said Whitepaw. "Cinderpelt says I might walk with a limp for a while, but my leg is going to be okay."

"You were lucky that Shrewpaw was there when he was."

"Yeah. You know, he's not half bad-looking…"

Skypaw giggled. "Look, Whitepaw. I'm sorry about last night."

Whitepaw nodded. "I know. So am I. And you're not going to like what I'm about to say…"

"What? Tell me."

"The Riverclan apprentice that attacked me... I think it was Mistpaw."

Skypaw was shocked. "Mistpaw? But… but…"

"I'm sorry, Skypaw. I'm not blaming him. I'm only telling you what I saw."

"I… I… I need time to think about this." And Skypaw stormed out of the den.

_That night…_

"Firestar? You awake?" Said Cinderpelt.

"Well, I am now. What is it?" Said Firestar.

"It seems Starclan made a mistake about the prophecy about Skypaw."

"Well, this is a first. Was there a new one?"

"Yes. But I don't know what it means."

"Let's hear it."

"_The Mist will break, and the Sky will lose all hope."_

**Dun dun dunnnn! The next chapter should be here by Saturday, but don't be surprised if you have to wait until Sunday. Now pleeeeeeeeeeze review! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13: New Clanmates

**Hello Everyone! So sorry for the extremely long wait. Don't blame me, blame my homework! Thanks to you all, especially Yellowfur, Bramblebelly, and Warriorfreak! A special message to Warriorfreak: Pleez join my c2! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeez! I have nothing more to say. Thus, I give you… Chapter 13!**

Chapter 13

The next morning, Skypaw walked to begin another training session. The ground was damp and fresh from last night's rain. "Skypaw," called Graystripe. "Grab something from the fresh-kill pile and let's go. I want to teach you some fighting skills."

Skypaw nodded and followed her mentor. She was still in shock over the fact that Whitepaw had said that it was _Mistpaw_ that had attacked her during a Riverclan battle of epic proportions. Skypaw promised herself she would talk to him.

She stared over her breakfast. "Ugh. Mouse." She mumbled, annoyed.

"Is everything all right, Skypaw? You're not touching your food." Said Graystripe.

"I'm okay. It's just that I'm not used to eating mouse."

"Didn't you try it a couple of days ago, when we practiced hunting skills?"

"Yes, but with everything that's happened, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing."

"I see." Graystripe paused for a moment. "You really need to eat, Skypaw. Cats need to eat to survive."

"Yes, but…" Skypaw sighed. "All right, Graystripe." She closed her eyes and bent down, and bit through the fur of the small, cold, scrawny mouse. She chewed her bite carefully, examining the taste. It was meaty, juicy, savory… "Delicious!" Skypaw exclaimed. And with out another word, Skypaw quickly ate up the rest of her morsel.

Later, in the training hollow, Skypaw was learning Thunderclan's ways of fighting. She had scrambled on Graystripe, and was aiming for his neck. Graystripe hurled her off with a remarkably horse-like buck. "No! The neck is the most vulnerable place, but it is very important that you not attack that area unless it is absolutely necessary!" he said.

Skypaw nodded at her mentor's wisdom. On her next attack, she focused on the ridge of Graystripe's spine, which knocked him senseless.

"Well?" she said with a teasing smile.

"I think you'll make a fine warrior." Said Graystripe.

Soon, Skypaw had learned many basic fighting techniques. At the end of their training, at noon, or Sunhigh, as the clans called it, Graystripe took her aside. "I was surprised at how well you did with battle training," he said. "You're not quite ready to be a Warrior, but if Riverclan attacks again, you may fight with us."

Skypaw was thrilled. At last! She would be able to fight alongside Whitepaw and Spiderpaw in battles. She smiled to herself and walked with an extra spring in her step back to the camp.

After gulping down another mouse, Skypaw heard Firestar calling her. "You called, Firestar?" she said, stepping into his den.

Firestar stood up. "Yes I did, Skypaw. As you know, Smudge and Hershey asked to join the clan two days ago. With Rainwhisker's death, I feel it is in the clan's best interest to accept. I am going this evening to escort them to the clan. I would like you to join me."

Skypaw nodded. She was more than happy to accompany him.

As the sun set, Skypaw and Firestar approached Twolegplace. Sure enough, Hershey and Smudge were waiting in the backyard. Smudge's ears perked up, and he walked slowly towards them. "Well?" he murmured.

Firestar smiled. "Welcome to Thunderclan." He said.

Smudge and Hershey jumped up and meowed with joy. They bounded to the edge of the forest, and stopped, waiting for Firestar and Skypaw. Firestar and Skypaw trotted up, and the four walked into the forest.

The darkness was closing in on the forest as Skypaw, Firestar, Hershey, and Smudge walked to the Thunderclan camp. When they arrived, warriors and kits who were enjoying a midnight snack before heading off to their various dens stood at attention at the sight of the strangers. "What? More?" some exclaimed. Others simply rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. But then, with Hershey and Smudge positioned at the bottom of the Highrock, and Skypaw looking on, Firestar called a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

All turned and timidly made their way to their usual spots. They knew almost too well what the meeting was about.

"Rainwhisker's death has left a hole in our hearts and our strength. These two Kittypets have offered to join, and in the wake of his tragedy, it is clear to me that they will be useful in Thunderclan. Although they will not replace Rainwhisker, they might give Thunderclan back the fighting strength it as always had."

All of Thunderclan nodded their heads in agreement.

"We are gathered her to give two Kittypets their apprentice names. Please, come forward."

Hershey and Smudge stepped forward into the circle of cats.

"Until now you have been known as Hershey," Firestar nodded at Hershey "and Smudge." he nodded at Smudge. "Hershey, from this moment on, you will be known as Mudpaw. And Smudge, from this moment on, you will be known as Fleckpaw. Sootfur, you will mentor Mudpaw, and Cloudtail, you will mentor Fleckpaw."

Sootfur and Cloudtail stepped forward and touched noses with Mudpaw and Fleckpaw. Then came the cry. "Mudpaw! Fleckpaw! Mudpaw! Fleckpaw!"

Skypaw smiled and cheered for the new apprentices. She was so proud of them. Her new clan life couldn't have been going any better.

**Okay, that's it. October 6th at the latest will bring chapter 14. Special thanks to v i x u n d e r m y b e d, who gave me Fleckpaw, and Streamheart, Yellowfur, and Immortalstar14, who gave me Mudpaw! And also thanks to Wolfheart Dragonwing sorry I 4got to mention you when I updated Into the Weirdness. Read that one also, peeps! I need more reviews 4 that one! C ya on October 6th, and I hope all of you can 4give me for making you wait so long. C ya soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: This Changes Everything

**Hello everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Um… I was grounded, so that's why I'm late updating this. It's also been fast forwarded (It's Fall in the story now) to in between Moonrise and Dawn. There are some major spoilers for Dawn in this one, so if you haven't read it, I suggest you don't read this or any chapter after it until you have. Okay, um, on with the story.**

Chapter 14

Skypaw walked silently through Thunderclan territory. The fallen leaves crunched beneath her feet. From the outside, she seemed calm, but on the inside, anxious thoughts were swirling around in her head. About a month ago, Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw had mysteriously disappeared, and at a gathering, it had been revealed that Tawnypelt of Shadowclan, Feathertail and Stormfur of Riverclan, and Crowpaw of Windclan had also gone missing. Skypaw kept wondering if there was an unknown enemy, picking off cats from all clans one by one. This scared her.

But more importantly, she had a secret. A secret that no one from her clan could know about, if she wanted to stay in Thunderclan. Leafpaw knew. She was the one who had told her the news. Skypaw carried herself stealthily through the forest, as if anyone who saw her could find out what it was.

At last, Skypaw reached her destination. The Riverclan border over Sunningrocks. Mistpaw would be waiting for her. She had been seeing him twice a month ever since they talked at the gathering. She had to tell him her secret.

Mistpaw stepped out from behind a bush. He and Skypaw embraced. "Mistpaw… there's something I need to tell you," said Skypaw.

A puzzled look crossed Mistpaw's face. "What?" he asked.

"Do you remember the other night, where we, um… you know…"

"Yeah."

"Mistpaw… I'm pregnant."

**Hah! Didn't see that coming, did you? I'll be posting the next one in a couple of weeks, maximum.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Warning

**Yo! How did you like my unexpected plot twist? Muahahahahaha!!!! Well, here's where we start going into "Dawn", and Skypaw's a part of it!!! Sorry folks, but this is the last chappie for a long while. I'm kinda developing writer's block:-(. But in the meantime, here's Chapter 15(which is very short).**

Chapter 15

A month later, Skypaw silently walked through the makeshift camp by Sunningrocks. The crisis was terrible. Bulldozers were tearing down the forest, and cats were missing, including Leafpaw and Mistpaw.

Skypaw was heavily pregnant now, and she had felt forced to tell Thunderclan about Mistpaw after Leafpaw disappeared. Firestar had been furious, and threatened to throw Skypaw out of the clan, but then Graystripe stood up for her, reminding Firestar of Silverstream, the cat Graystripe had loved when he and Firestar were young warriors.

Skypaw walked into the rocky ledge that Cinderpelt called her den at that time. "How are we doing today?" said Cinderpelt.

"Good," said Skypaw. "The kits have been kicking around a bit."

Cinderpelt laughed. "They will come very soon. Here, let me give you your birthing herbs. With any luck, this will push them to come faster."

"Let's hope so. I can't take much more of this," Said Skypaw.

Cinderpelt looked through her stores. "Darn it! I left the birthing herbs back at the old camp!" she spat. Annoyed, the medicine cat left the den and headed into the thinning forest without another word.

Skypaw followed Cinderpelt out of her den, but instead of following her into the forest, she went to the Apprentices' den, where Whitepaw and Spiderpaw were hanging out.

As she approached, Spiderpaw turned and went further into the den. He'd been ignoring Skypaw ever since she'd admitted loving another cat. Whitepaw's yellow green eyes glinted with excitement, and she walked up to meet her.

"Any news?" said Skypaw.

"Sorry, Skypaw. Not yet," Said Whitepaw mournfully. "Not even the slightest pawprint."

Skypaw sighed. "The poor cats."

"Yeah. Especially considering your mate is among them."

"I know. Hey, where's Shrewpaw?"

"He went out hunting. Doubt he'll catch anything. But it can't hurt to try."

At that very moment, a mew of alarm rang out from the camp entrance. Whitepaw, Skypaw and Spiderpaw bolted out to the source of the cry.

Cinderpelt had returned, and with her she had brought three cats.

"No way…" said Spiderpaw. "Is that…?"

"Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw!" exclaimed Whitepaw.

"And Stormfur is with them!" Skypaw added.

Brambleclaw stepped forward. His voice was deep and serious. "Listen to me," he said. "We have to leave the forest."

**Um… yeah. Short again, I know, I know. We're starting to come to the end of this fanfic. About 5-6 more chapters, maybe? But anyway, this is all for now, so review!! (please?)**


	16. Chapter 16: Love of Different Kinds

**Hi Everyone!!! I am SO sorry that this took so long. You already know about the writer's block, (I think) but just when I was starting to write the next chapter, my computer crashed and we had to wipe the disk clean. Mepps I hate viruses. Anyway, here is the long-awaited chapter!!!!! Thanks for waiting and reviewing!!!**

Chapter 16

Brambleclaw continued on to tell a story that bewildered even the oldest and wisest Elder. He and three other cats, Feathertail of Riverclan, Tawnypelt of Shadowclan, and Crowpaw of Windclan, had been chosen by Starclan to go to "a place where the sun drowned every day in a blood-red sky", and Squirrelflight, as well as Stormfur of Riverclan, had tagged along. There, a friendly badger by the name of Midnight had told them that the clans must leave their home for good.

Skypaw was shocked. _Leave? But I can't leave my home behind! Who will watch over Mom and Dad?_ Skypaw noticed that Mudpaw and Fleckpaw were staring at Brambleclaw with the same fear in their eyes.

That night, the clans had an emergency meeting at what was left of Fourtrees. Only the leader, deputy, medicine cat, and medicine cat's apprentice of the clans were allowed to attend this meeting. But when it was all over, a decision had been made. They were leaving.

When Firestar announced the verdict, poor Skypaw was terrified. Being a cat had been slightly easier in the forest she had always known, the forest she had grown up in, the forest she had explored since she could walk. But to leave that behind and travel with the clans to who-knows-where, and leave everything behind forever… Skypaw wasn't sure she could handle it.

The next morning, Squirrelpaw announced that she had had a dream about Leafpaw, and that she knew where her sister was. Firestar alerted the other clans, and a group of elite warriors and apprentices from every clan left to rescue the missing clan cats.

Skypaw would have joined them, but her kits were expected any day now. As she walked around the camp, she suddenly fell to the ground outside the apprentice's den in mortal pain.

Whitepaw and Spiderpaw came rushing out of the den. "Skypaw!" Whitepaw cried. "What's wrong?"

Skypaw looked up at her friends, breathless. "The kits- they're coming!"

Whitepaw and Spiderpaw picked up their friend and carried her to the nursery. Once Skypaw was safely inside, Whitepaw went to fetch Cinderpelt. Skypaw and Spiderpaw were left alone.

As Skypaw breathed heavily, Spiderpaw stood over her with a look of fear and longing in his eyes. "You know something?" he said.

"What?" said Skypaw, panting.

"I had hoped to be the one to father your kits," Spiderpaw sighed. "I guess Mistpaw just got lucky."

Skypaw turned her head towards him. "Are- are you saying--"

"Yes, Skypaw. I love you."

Skypaw was silent. She was just about to respond, but then Whitepaw arrived with Cinderpelt.

Skypaw delivered four kits. The first was a female, with the exact pure white coat as her father. She was named Foamkit.

The second was a blue-gray spotted male. He was called Seakit.

The third, a brown tabby female, who was given the name Sparrowkit.

The last kit was a female with pure golden fur. She was called Sunkit.

Looking upon her kits with pride, Skypaw knew they would grow to be powerful clan cats. She hoped that Mistpaw would be allowed to visit the Thunderclan camp upon his return and see their children.

Then, Squirrelpaw gave a trumpeting mew at the camp entrance, signaling the return of the rescue party.

Leafpaw ran into the nursery, looking for Cinderpelt. A smile entered her eyes when she caught sight of Skypaw's litter.

"Oh, Skypaw. They're beautiful!" Leafpaw exclaimed.

"Thank You, Leafpaw," said Skypaw. "Do you think Firestar will let Mistpaw visit them?"

Leafpaw suddenly looked upset, and turned her head away.

"Leafpaw? What's wrong?"

**That's all for now!! What could be wrong with Leafpaw? Will Skypaw, Fleckpaw and Mudpaw stay in Thunderclan? Find out in Chapter 17, coming in Early February!!!!!!!!! ****Y'know, I really missed this. Thanks for all 142 reviews, and please review this one!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Missing You

**I'm sorry, guys. This is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

"Leafpaw, please. What's wrong?" Skypaw asked.

Leafpaw turned around and faced Skypaw, Whitepaw, and Spiderpaw. "My sister found Mistpaw in a cage, among the other missing cats, me included. But when we were on our way back, Mistpaw was struck by a monster when we crossed a Thunderpath."

Skypaw's eyes became huge. "You don't mean…" she began.

"I'm sorry, Skypaw. He's dead," said Leafpaw.

"No!" Skypaw shouted, waking up her four kits.

Spiderpaw and Whitepaw bent their heads down in sadness. Skypaw felt hopeless. Later, Firestar came in and told the three that Graystripe had been taken by Twolegs. That only made things worse. She tried to be strong for her new children, but while they slept that night, she stayed up, filled with grief beyond measure.

A week later, the clans gathered at Sunningrocks, the party ready to leave. A few elders chose to stay behind. As the four clans began filing out, Skypaw stood on a tall rock, gazing out at her house, far away.

Some Thunderclan cats paused and went up beside Skypaw. "Are you coming?" Whitepaw asked.

Skypaw turned to her friends. "No, Whitepaw. I'm not."

Some cats were shocked. Longtail simply walked away without a word. Firestar, Whitepaw, Spiderpaw, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Fleckpaw, Mudpaw and Ferncloud all knew this was coming.

"My parents need me. I have too much left over from my life as a Twoleg to leave it behind. You all have changed my life, and I'll never forget any of you."

"Whitepaw, you were my best friend, and the first one to accept me. Thank you, and tell Shrewpaw I say hi."

Whitepaw's eyes were happy and sad. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Shrewpaw sitting a few feet away, waiting for her.

"I will, Skypaw. I will." She said, and ran to join Shrewpaw.

"Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw, I feel like a grandmother just knowing you exist."

Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw mewed with laughter, and said their goodbyes.

"Spiderpaw, you were a great friend, and perhaps someday, you will be an even better mate."

Spiderpaw jumped happily, then put his head against her pelt. Skypaw's cat instincts told her to lick Spiderpaw's ear, and she did.

"Firestar, I can rest easy now because I know you are alive."

Firestar purred, and said his goodbyes.

"Ferncloud, I only had a week to get to know you and Birchkit in the nursery, but I have learned to trust you. I want you to raise my kits so that they can grow up where they belong."

Ferncloud was taken aback. By chance, Whitepaw and Shrewpaw walked back up to the rock so Shrewpaw could say goodbye. He did, and Ferncloud asked Whitepaw, Spiderpaw, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw to each pick up a kit, while she carried her own Birchkit.

"Fleckpaw and Mudpaw, you two were faithful companions, but the clans are your true calling. I'll miss you."

Fleckpaw said goodbye, for he belonged with his old friend. But Mudpaw stayed behind, still sitting with Skypaw.

"Why aren't you leaving, Mudpaw?" she asked.

"You don't really think I'd let you stay behind all by yourself? And by the way, my name's Hershey. Should I call you Miranda again?"

"Yeah. I guess you should," Said Miranda.

Hershey and Miranda watched them all leave.

_Months later…_

Miranda was sleeping, curled up next to Hershey. They were still in what was left of the forest, and living on garbage. Bluestar and Spottedleaf appeared in her dream.

"Hello, Miranda," said Bluestar. "Midnight has brought the first day of Newleaf. Have you made up your mind about who is it you want to be?"

"Yes," said Miranda. "I have. I choose to become a human once again."

"So be it," said Spottedleaf. The two closed their eyes. A bright light surrounded Miranda. The vision faded, and only a white light and a strange feeling remained.

Miranda woke with a start. But, when she looked around, she could see a lot less then she had become used to. She tried unsheathing her claws, but then, looked down at her… hands?

Realizing that she was a human again, Miranda sighed, and stood up, examining her long black hair, now matted. Looking down, she saw Hershey in the morning light.

"Hershey! Wake up!"

"What is it Mirand-AAAHHHHH!!!!" Hershey screamed.

"Hershey, it's me," Miranda said, picking up the bewildered cat. Then she realized something.

"I can still talk to you!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you were going to stay a cat."

"Nope. Neither of us can survive on garbage for much longer. Let's go home. We both deserve a good meal."

"Great, cat food." Hershey said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I'll sneak as many table scraps as possible."

"Yay!"

_Outside the House…_

Mrs. Peck heard rocks pounding the screen door at four in the morning. She stepped to the window, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Miranda? Is that you?"

Indeed, her daughter Miranda was standing on the back porch, with Hershey in her arms.

Mr. and Mrs. Peck ran outside in the light of the sunrise. Hugging and tears were clearly visible.

"Where have you been? And where's Rusty and Smudge?" said Mr. Peck.

Miranda looked down at Hershey, then back at her parents. "You'd never believe me if I told you."

"At this point, we'll take anything."

"All right, but it's a long story."

Miranda walked inside the house. Hershey went immediately to the food bowl, while Miranda sat down at the kitchen table with her parents, and told them the whole story. It was dark by the time she finally finished.

**That's all, folks! Or is it?? I am pleased to announce that there is a sequel in the works!!! Look for "The Twoleg of Thunderclan II" sometime this summer!!!**

**You all are THE BEST!!!! Thanks for all your AMAZING reviews. I couldn't have done it without you. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this! Rosepelt, out!**


End file.
